


First and Last

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, michaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Where Mina and Chaeyoung is each other’s first and last in everything until one of them was left alone.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	First and Last

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/larbuuri/status/1285806446249033728)

They promised to be each other’s first and last in everything. Ever since they met, they felt like the Gods made its way for them to meet in this lifetime and be together. It’s like destiny, a fate they will never blame for anything. It’s a thing they will forever be grateful of: meeting each other and stay by their side always.

Their first meeting was during a rainy day and Chaeyoung forgot her umbrella back to her dorm because she has too much in mind and hand that she does not remember hearing the weather for that day. She was waiting for the city bus going to her university holding her art projects when heavy rains started falling and she started thinking that it may be her _luckiest_ day (cue the sarcasm) of all the days she need to be early and pass all of her projects. She sighed so hard, look up at the crying skies above her and asked herself what did she do in her past life to deserve that kind of misfortune that day. She was so near in crying with the skies, already have a lowered shoulder and frowned face and was about to dump her projects at the nearest trashcan because it’s already a waste and besides maybe she cannot take it with her inside the bus when suddenly, the Gods had sent her someone that is pretty as Aphrodite and kind as an angel who lend her an umbrella, took her art projects for her to carry, and they went inside the bus with the girl paying for her and lending her the vacant seat. _Wow_. Chaeyoung was really overwhelmed with what just happened. She never really thought that there’s someone like the girl still existing in this world and she cannot help but think of things about how to repay her. She looked at her ID hanging in her leg and noticed that they both attend the same university that made her thank Gods for the second time that day and took back of asking them why such thing happened to her a while ago. Chaeyoung was caught staring, however, and was about to look away when the girl standing beside her (because there’s no seats available anymore, obviously) smiled so sweetly at her. _A goddess indeed_. Ever since that day, Chaeyoung did not blame the rain for any misfortune in her life anymore, instead just remember that _lucky day_ of her because she met her.

Their first sleepover was at Mina’s own dormitory after a year since they met. It was actually Mina’s own idea because, for the first time in history that Chaeyoung have been with the girl, she was too tired and lazy to do their homework and project. The younger was pretty amazed because she had never seen the girl procrastinate in that whole one year, but she is still happy for her that she got to smile and laugh genuinely amidst the stress she had been receiving in the past few days. Chaeyoung did not bring any of her school works as well and just agreed to chill with Mina that night. They asked each other about where they will sleep or not and just stay awake all night and what will be their situation, however, they actually do not have any idea of what to do in that pretty big space so they just decided to binge-watch some Netflix series and eat some popcorn. While watching, they talk about their interesting regarding the series and some other things connected to it, as well. In the middle of watching, Mina fall asleep almost landing at Chaeyoung’s chest so the latter made sure that she sleep properly at her bed and carried her all the way there, cover her with her favorite blanket (that Mina told about months ago being her fluffy, comfort blanket and how it can protect her from nightmares), and just stayed there, admiring the beauty of the girl beside her even with closed eyes and steady breathing, tracing her moles as if it was a constellation and how elegant it were. Chaeyoung wondered how a person is so eternally and breathtakingly beautiful just like Mina.

Their first midnight walk was near Chaeyoung’s dormitory that shows a mini park with some flowers and benches on it. Both really likes to have a walk in the middle of the big place while just admiring the nature surrounding them. They will walk awkwardly at first wearing their respective sleep wears and a hoodie while trying to think of a topic to talk to that will eventually lead them to their conversation about the future will be, if the stars will still shine for them so bright at night, if the moon will still looks so ever beautiful, if the sun will never get tired of shining all throughout the day, if they will make it still after 5 decades, if they will achieve their goals and dreams for themselves and for their respective families, if they will still have the same bond after years of knowing each other, if they will fulfill of having a dog in the future, if they will still receive handwritten letters from each other during special occasions, and so many more. They will sit at the 2nd bench in the middle of the whole park just with the right view of the lake and the moon and stars shining above them, it will always be their place when they visit there. Just sitting centimeters away until they will get closer and closer to each other while feeling the midnight breeze and the serene feeling the midnight has to offer. Their fingers touched and that’s a signal for the both of them to look at each other with blushes on their cheeks. On that night, Mina realized Chaeyoung was the one for her.

Their first date was at Chaeyoung’s favorite place of all time: the art gallery. Mina really likes it when Chaeyoung is talking about the thing she truly loves doing, when she sees her eyes sparkle when she see paintings, sculptures, and the likes, when she can feel the burning passion inside of her, and she can really determine what can make Chaeyoung genuinely happy. They talk about all the art forms inside as Chaeyoung lead the both of them and discuss some things she learned from school or her interest since then. Mina loves it when she smiles, when she explains about the things around them as if it is her own masterpiece, she loves it when she truly knows almost everything inside, as if she lives there for how many years now. And Chaeyoung loves it when Mina is eager to learn and is actually listening to everything she is saying, she loves it when she is curious about something and is satisfied when she thinks she answered her question exactly. That first date gave them not just a whole semester (Mina guesses) of art class, but also a bond that can be remembered forever because it was the day when they decided to hold hands the whole day, to just do freely as they please, to be themselves even in public. And in that day, Chaeyoung was so sure about Mina, so sure about everything for the both of them.

Their first kiss was on Mina’s balcony under the shining stars above them, romantic as it is. It was exactly the way Mina imagines it to be. They were just talking about anything and everything under the sun when they decided to just stay there, admire the beauty of nature, and maybe just listen to their hearts beating so fast. Their fingers touched, again, a signal for them to look at each other and Mina is so sure that in that very moment, she had seen the whole galaxy in Chaeyoung’s eyes, the way it sparkles so bright. And Chaeyoung saw the deepness of Mina’s stare, the way it can make her drown just by staring and she is more than willing to drown herself because of its beauty. They stayed like that for a while, as if having some conversation just through their eyes until they can feel each other’s breathing already and once Mina closed her eyes and Chaeyoung leaned closer, their lips finally met, as if it was destined to touch each other and feel the warmth, the sweetness of it, the love they have for each other. It was a kiss they crave for every single day ever since that day. They are each other’s first kiss and it was indeed magical, a memorable moment they both cherish.

Their first purchase as a couple was a watch, to give time for each other as it was mentioned in the saying. It was Mina’s idea to go to the department store and look for some simple and meaningful watch they can give to each other. Chaeyoung opposes to that idea, of course, because instead of buying practical things like food or school-related stuff, why are they buying an accessory? The girl just chuckled at her, though, reminded her that they should feed both their needs and wants in some time and who is Chaeyoung to disagree when it the end, she will always have to agree with what her girlfriend is saying because she’s correct. When they went back to Mina’s dormitory, that night, they let each other wear the watches as they said their promise of giving each other time, until the best that they can. Both their hearts feel at ease that moment, knowing that they have given something precious and is a valuable to the one they truly love.

Their first trip was out of the town at Chaeyoung’s province. They visited her grandparents there and decided to visit their strawberry farm as well that Mina knows the girl is missing a lot since they moved into the city. Chaeyoung loves strawberries and it is her comfort food, it really was an amazing feeling visiting their farm again after years of not doing so and going back there with the love of her life. The air was truly refreshing and it gave them a different meaning of peaceful, serene feeling only the place can give them because it helped them both to unwind with what is their current situation with the city that is full of pollution. They pick some strawberries to make a dessert out of it and had fun doing all of it even in just a whole day of staying there. Mina observed that Chaeyoung was extremely happy that time being back in their province and got to see her grandparents. It was the kind of smile she wants to protect for the rest of her while, and so she promised it to herself to do it ever since then. Chaeyoung’s grandparents were really amazed and genuinely happy that their grandchild had found happiness, not just with strawberries, but also with the person she truly loves. When they came back to the city, their bags are full of strawberries and memories they will cherish, alongside the blessing for their relationship of their grandparents and a bracelet for Mina, a traditional bracelet for the future member of the Son family.

Their last trip was going to their house garden 3 years after they got married and built their own home. It was going to that place that made and store them a lot of memories ever since they stayed there. They just sat on the bench in the middle of it, just like what they do at the mini park near Chaeyoung’s dorm a few years back, overlooking the whole place and how they made their own home that special, that nice, that it cannot be replaced by any place they have been all around the world because it’s the only place they found comfort, safeness, appreciation, support, love, care, and home. It is their most favorite place all around their house as it has the best view of the sunrise and the sunset that always tells them that there will always be endings and beginnings, and they will always experience it beside each other.

Their last purchase as a couple was a music box with a ballerina dancing on it, similar to Mina when she was a kid. They went to an antique shop a few years back and call them old-fashioned and cringy, but it actually made the both of them amazed with the thing because it gives them nostalgia, a reminder of the good old days, of their childhood, of how it feels to be strong and carefree again without aging and thoughts of adulting. It made the both of them calm down every night, they play it before they sleep, mostly Chaeyoung playing it for Mina while whispering sweet nothings to the girl until it can make her fall into deep sleep. The music box will not last, they just know, just like their undying love for each other.

Their last kiss was on the hospital bed, the day before Chaeyoung’s life support beeps in an unusual manner that made Mina panic, but was shut up and calmed down by Chaeyoung with her pale yet long-lasting kiss. It was as if the kiss were made to last forever and has a message that she will keep loving her wife until her last breath. It was the first and last kiss that made Mina tear up so hard and cannot hide her feelings anymore because she can feel that the love of her life is slowly saying goodbye to her, slowly making her feel settled that she will be gone in the world in the, maybe, next few minutes or hours or days, and will not last longer than that. It made Mina’s heart ache, it gave her so much pain to the point that she had to hide herself for Chaeyoung not to see her that weak, that down because she wants to be the stronger one for the both of them, wants to look brave in front of her dying wife when in fact she is also dying inside.

Their last date was in their bedroom where Mina set up a movie date for the both of them and watch some old, romantic movies that they will not tired of watching as long as they are beside each other, it was two weeks before Chaeyoung was hospitalized. It may be a cliche date for the both of them and cannot be considered a date because it was only inside their home, however, they still cherish that moment because after how many decades of knowing and being with each other, they can still feel the butterflies in their stomach whenever they see the actresses hold hands, hugs, kiss, show affection and they will eventually do it as well not minding the playing background because they just feel like doing it, feel like cuddling, kissing, hugging, playing with each other’s fingers and talking about anything as if they were back at being teenagers again. It was a good date.

Their last midnight walk was in front of their house, outside their gate. Just like the old times, where they just talk about anything and admire the nature that surrounds them, but this time, without any awkwardness, but with just sure feelings for each other and not a single hesitation of holding hands and closer to each other. They went back to what they talked about the first time they had their midnight walk and also tacked about on why did they seldom do not when they reached their near 40s. They were amazed by the nostalgic feeling of being out by midnight because it truly gave them back all the memories where they were still teenagers not minding to stay awake and be out at that wide road just solely for nothing. It was a good walk, a refreshing feeling for the both of them and they plan on doing it again.

Their last sleepover was of course at their bedroom and at that moment, Mina never thought that Chaeyoung’s illness will attack at dawn and so they immediately went to the hospital. Good thing they just decided to sleep early that night and did not think of staying awake like their first sleepover and just everything they want. That night, while they are listening to some mellow songs, Chaeyoung was the first one to sleep on Mina’s side unlike their first experience. Mina then made sure that her wife will sleep and rest peacefully by her side and admire the beauty of the girl even after decades of doing so. Mina admits that she will not get tired of brushing the girl’s hair, pointing her mole below her lip, and putting kisses at her forehead, her nose, and her lips right before deciding to sleep closer to her wife. It became her duty ever since Chaeyoung became ill, she was the one in charge of making her fall asleep peacefully, and sometimes it makes her cry, because she got used to doing it and making her think of not doing it anymore when she does not have anyone by her side hurts her, it really hurts her.

Their last meeting was at the funeral garden, months after Chaeyoung was buried a hundred feet underground. Mina does not feel like visiting her past wife again after her first visit there because she cannot still accept the fact that she is no longer by her side physically, that she no longer have someone by her side, to kiss her good night, to play the music box for her, to be with her during midnight walks, to hold her hand when she is afraid and feeling loved and unwanted, to hug her so tight and can make her feel like someone is proud of her and supports her in everything she does in life. She still cannot see her and visit her at her final resting place because it hurts, it still, surely, deeply hurts her that the love of her love, her everything is long gone now. She does not have a Son Chaeyoung in her life anymore, she doesn’t have any reason to live anymore.

And Mina cannot do anything anymore, just wants to vanish and disappear just like her lover because she cannot do it, she cannot stand being alone, all by herself in that big house of them, no longer a home, because it doesn’t have a soul already.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on my 2nd stan acc: @onlytwice1001  
> writing acc: @letterstotwice  
> more michaeng content [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354665) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438763)


End file.
